


Where Life Began

by Entireoranges



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, I suck at tagging, cersei is no longer living, nor are any of his children, people now are generally indifferent to jaime, when writing i kept picturing their book characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Jaime and Brienne have been married for a few years and they yearn for a child but it hasn't happened. Then Jaime receives an odd message from a stranger...
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Moody Blues Lyrics





	Where Life Began

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...this one of those piece stuck in my head I had to get out but honestly I'm not that satisfied with. Still here it is LOL. Inspired by The Moody Blues lyric **"Just as new life will come from death, love will come at leisure ."** from The Dream.

“You will create life the spot yours began.” Jaime freezes mid stride and turns around to face an elderly peasant at a ramshackle booth selling rotten carrots and other various vegetables. 

“Excuse me?” He hisses softy with a pounding heart. Himself and Brienne had laid together as man and wife enough times to create enough soldiers for forty armies, but after over two years they found themselves still childless. The Maester exclaimed they were both fine, Brienne had taken various potions, some pushing her to the brink of death’s door and still nothing. 

“You desire a child. A child to call your own.” Jaime’s mind rushes to Joffrey, Myrcella, and of course Tommen. He nods slightly. 

“At the spot your life began will you create a new life.” She repeats.

“What does that mean?!” He snaps, his ire now drawing a crowd.

“You will know.” She turns away from him and begins to rearrange the pathetic carrots displayed in the basket. _Stupid craven woman_ he thinks as he too turns away and continues on to home.

~~~

“Is something the matter?” Brienne asks later that evening during supper. He has been quiet throughout the day, distant.

“Um what? Sorry?' He forces a smile, one from her is not returned. 'Do you wish to visit Casterly Rock?” Brienne stares at him for a few moments.

“I...I suppose? But I understand or see the need to, Jaime.” She replies in a confused tone, he had made it clear over the years he had no interest in claiming Lordship over the Rock, too many ghosts of his past the only reason he’d provide as to why. 

“It’s silly….” He stops talking, almost laughing at himself. _Perhaps I am the craven one!_

“What is it Jaime?” He knows that tone too, she was not going to play his games much longer.

“It’s where I was conceived.”

“I figured it was. And this important information why?” Jaime exhales deeply, looking down at his near empty plate.

“I was told today I would create life at the place my life began. And I figured my life began at Casterly Rock…” 

“Who in the hell told you that?!” Brienne interrupts about to start laughing.

“It doesn’t matter. Some old woman. But what harm could it do?”

“It’s utter nonsense Jaime. I know you know that. The harm is you getting your hopes up again for something the Gods have decided to n….”

“Stop saying that. I refuse to believe that!” At first they equally yearned for a child, as of late she had been letting go of the hope for it occur. 

“Jaime, my love, I just don’t want to see you hurt. But…’ she pauses for a moment ‘I’m willing to make a journey there if it’ll please you. Just don’t expect anything to happen. Do you understand?” He nods, with an actual smile equipped to his face.

~~~

After three months and the arrival of her moons blood three times Jaime finally had enough and ordered the staff to pack up their belongings for their journey back to the Keep. Brienne stayed quiet, not pointing out she told him so. 

“I’m sorry.” Is all he says during their travel back. Brienne doesn’t know if he’s saying sorry to her or to himself, regardless she nods reassuringly and places her hand upon his knee, turns to the window before he can catch her watering eyes. Gods how she wanted to fulfill her duty as a wife and give him a child...it wasn’t her place to question what they did or didn’t give them...still a small part of held hope that this would’ve worked. 

“I don’t believe it.” Jaime mutters as they depart their carriage and put the horses away in the stables. She follows his eyeline to a group of villagers, a normal and expected sight.

“What? I don’t understand.”

“Come with me.” He mutters and puts her hand into his and marches them towards the group, with him stopping in front of an elderly and frail looking woman.

“Explain yourself!” He hisses, having dropped Brienne’s hand to a point a finger at the woman.

“Jaime!” It had been a long time since she found herself ashamed over her husband’s short temper.

“I did as you said. I went to the place my life began. And we have nothing to show for it!” The old woman stares at him, not fazed by his actions or temper.

“Twice.” She speaks after a few seconds.

“I’m tired of your games!” For a brief moment Brienne is afraid he is going to strike the stranger, she places her hand on his elbow, begins to tug at it.

“Come on Jaime, leave it be.” He refuses to move.

“Twice. Ser Jaime, your life began twice. Once at your birth and …” Her gaze lowers from his eyes to his right arm and absence of anything else. He stopped wearing the fake hand weeks after their marriage vows were exchanged. 

“Riverrun.” He whispers.

“More than that. The exact spot the act took place, and nowhere else. Only then will a child be brought to you both.” With that she walks slowly away from the couple. Two stare at each other, thoughts on fire for a variety of reasons, but both held hope that perhaps, just perhaps this was an answer they needed to a question they never spoke aloud to only to each other and the maester…

~~~

“Are you sure it’s that one?’ Brienne questions as he approaches a tree stump. ‘Because this a one time thing Jaime.” It took them over a month before their schedules and duties allowed them to make this second and further journey.

“Yes. One doesn’t easily forget where they were maimed.” He tries to keep the humor in the words, but Brienne knows it’s simply an act.

“Ok, so um should I lay on it?” During the journey and preparations they never discussed the details of what exactly it meant to do it upon the same spot.

“I guess?” Jaime laughs softly.

“Why couldn’t they have selected a larger stump like that one?” Brienne points a few feet over to one nearly three times the size.

“Next time I run into them I’ll make sure to ask. So you ready to have a baby?”

“Jaime, please remember this might not work. I don’t want you to…”

“Brienne?”

“Yes?”

“I know it will. This was the place my life started, that I sacrificed my old life to save yours, it’s only fitting the Gods choose here to create a life a new…” She is the one to seize him from saying more by pressing her lips to his.

~~~

Brienne looks up at Jaime, exhausted, but at the same time full of more energy than she ever possessed before as Jaime approaches nervously.

“Come on there is someone ready to meet you.” Upon laying eyes on their child Jaime immediately begins to sob, she quickly follows suit.

“We’ve waited so long for you to come. But we’re so blessed you are here.” He says through the tears.

“Yeah, you won’t believe the splinters you caused!’ Brienne states with a laugh. ‘Gods you're worth it.” She kisses the top of babes head, thankful at last for this moment and for the guidance of that stranger.


End file.
